


Chemical Reaction

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Experiments, F/M, Science, ScienceBatch, cumbersmut, for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a spark, electricity coursing thru your veins and your life never being the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 5am in the morning and Ben would not get out of my head. He insisted I write about him and the ways he was driving me insane… Enjoy!

"I need your help with an experiment" Benedict says as he wraps his arms around my waist and proceeds to rub his crotch against my ass.

I pant as he moves his hands up and starts rubbing on my breasts “What kind of experiment?” I ask, not really caring as he is grinding against me.

"It’s a very complicated one. I call it ‘How many times can you ride my cock before you scream my name’ " Benedict whispered as he ran a hand down my chest towards my jeans, pulling on the zipper.

"Oh god, I've created a monster" I say as his fingers make quick work and before I know it we’re both naked and I’m straddling him on the small couch in his lab.

"Why are you so surprised?" He asks as he leans in to lick at my nipple which causes me to grind against him. He knew me too well now. Knew how to make me beg for more, faster, more tongue, harder.

"I didn't think you had a sex drive" I said as he scraped his teeth and I whimpered. How did he get so good at this? At making me melt and lose control.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him at night, about the first time this happened.. How I showed him what he’d been making me feel by being a sexy smart bastard. Those hands had started it all.. The way he stroked his microscope or the way he’d touch the counter. Smooth motions that I imagined him tracing on my body. I felt the electricity the first moment we met.

***

He stood up, moving towards me and introducing himself. “Ah, you must be the new volunteer?” His eyes focused on me as he explained what I’d be doing. His voice echoed in my head, his accent hitting something inside that made my knees weak.

That first day I had gone home and come with his name on my lips. It was a fluke. He was just a Nerdy guy and I volunteered to help him because I’d always wanted to be in a lab and his experiments were fascinating which didn't help quell the hunger that grew every day.

It was always something. His hair, his arms, his neck. Oh how I wanted to lick at it. To taste the salt on his skin.

It went on for weeks, It was getting harder to be around him without my mind wondering…

Daydreams of him fucking me on the counter.. Of me on my knees watching him flush all over as I brought him to climax… Of his hand under my skirt, fucking me with those long fingers until I begged him to stop..

I thought all of this went unnoticed.. I was very wrong.

3 months had passed and I resigned myself to this one way fantasy as I was sure Benedict wasn't interested in anything akin of sex.

I walked into the lab and there he was. Sitting on his stool and looking into his microscope. He looked up and smiled “Good Morning!” he said as he took a sip from his cup “So you've found the magical tea, have you?” I asked as I walked over to him.

He looked so good today. He was wearing dark denim jeans and that fucking purple shirt that he always left unbuttoned so his neck was exposed to my hungry eyes.

"Not magic, just good tea" Benedict said as he looked at me. There was something about that look that made me nervous. "I’m actually excited about today. I’ll need your help with something"

I nodded “Whatever you need. I’m here to help” I said softly and he moved to get up, his body close before he stepped back and turned to get something “Please sit on the counter” I swallowed hard as I did. Of course this was the day I’d decided to wear a skirt. I jumped on the counter and adjusted the fabric so I wouldn't accidentally or unconsciously show him more of me than he’d ever seen.

"I’m going to test your reflexes" He said as he walked over with a little hammer and I smiled at him "Well I hope I don’t kick you by accident" He let out a little chuckle and I a little sigh. I was beyond screwed where Benedict was concerned.

He moved close to me, closer than he’d been in a while. He sat down on a stool in front of me and gently placed his fingers on my knee and I bit the inside of my lip to prevent any embarrassing noises from slipping free.

He looked right into my eyes “We will take it slow at first” he hit my knee with the hammer and my leg moved. He shifted his fingers on my leg, moving up as he kept repeating the motion.

The next time his fingers moved I couldn't stop the sound, the little moan at the feeling of his fingers on my skin. I saw his eyes change then and his hand went from stillness to gently caressing

"I wondered if you ever saw me looking back" he said as he stood up "If you saw my eyes run over your body every time you were close enough to touch" he moved right into my space "If you knew how crazy you made me" he brought his hands up to my face and smiled "How much I've wanted to kiss your lips" he whispered as he learned in and kissed me softly.

I must be dreaming again I thought to myself as the object of my desire kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, figuring if it was a dream, I would take advantage. I kissed him back, slow at first and then deeply as I showed him just how much I wanted him. He nestled between my legs and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Benedict moaned and returned the kisses just as passionately, his hands moving to run down my back. Mine had tangled into his hair as we kissed until we couldn’t breathe. We pulled back and I looked into his eyes “If this is a dream, I’m going to jump you when I wake up”

He laughed breathlessly against my lips “Not a dream. I have had dreams of this and they don’t hold a candle to the real thing” he moved his fingers under my shirt and we both groaned.

I bit my lip and reached up to touch his cheek, I felt my body shake and he pulled me closer “Ben” I whispered. He leaned into the touch, his eyes closing for a second before he moved his face to kiss at my palm “I haven’t.. it’s been” he stammered. I moved my hand and put a finger over his lips and shook my head slightly before leaning in and kissing him again, guiding his hands on where to touch as he grew bolder little by little.

***

I moaned as I felt a bite on my shoulder, my eyes focusing on his. “Where’d you go?” he whispered as he ran a hand down my side. We were now laying on the couch, a blanket covering our bodies as he looked at me with a bit of concern written on his face “Just thinking about how this all started” I whispered back, trying to stay in the stillness of the moments after we’d come together.

He shifted, pulling me closer and kissing at my cheek. I shivered at the tenderness of his touch “It took me a while and some research but I’m glad I made the first move” he kissed my lips and sighed softly.

"In the name of science, I’m sure" I chuckled softly as I ran my fingers thru his hair and he nodded.

"Of course.. Everything I do with you is for Science" Ben said seriously then leaned in to lick at my bottom lip "How about we try another experiment?" I moaned and pulled at his hair.

"Anything for science" I said, smiling.


End file.
